The fair
by Turtlepower12
Summary: As my boyfriend and I were leaving the fair at night, I noticed a guy following us close in the back parking lot. I squeezed my boyfriend's hand, which he whispered back "I know baby girl. I got you". There is slight cussing in here.


**Hello. I'm going to try doing a one-shot for the first time. Tell me how I do please. This is an idea that I got after seeing a pin on Pinterest. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I only own my OC, nothing else. Maybe plot of this.**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"So, are you ready to go, Greenie?" I asked, finally seeing Lloyd come onto the deck.

Since today was the ninja's day off, I thought that Lloyd and I could go and do something in town. I was waiting for Lloyd on the deck of the Bouny, leaning against the railing. Ally and Cole left awhile ago to make the best of today too.

"Yeah. Let's go" he answered.

We were both wearing normal clothes.

Lloyd, on one hand, wore a white t-shirt under a green jacket with jeans and converse, like the ninja always do when going in public. He's never looked hotter in my eyes.

Me, on the other hand, wanted to change my look a bit. Earlier, I asked Ally and Nya if they could help me. Nya was also going out with Jay today. They helped me out.

Instead of my usual outfit, I was wearing a blue striped shirt that I rolled up, a short black skirt that reached my knees, and red heels. I have never worn any color other than black and hot pink before. Hell! I never wore any skirts or high heels before! This feels so fucking weird for me. Well, anyway, Ally and Nya also made my eyes both one color, my original silvery gray, and my hair curly. That's also weird. Not seeing my hair in my face all the time. I didn't mind seeing it there, but it's weird not seeing it there. I have a habit of moving my hair in front of my eyes when I don't see my hair there.

Lloyd took my hand and led me off the Bounty towards his vehicle.

"Close your eyes" Lloyd instructed, stopping, but not letting go of my hand.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"It's a surprise. Please, Snow, for me?" he asked, looking at me with those god-forsaken cute eyes. I tried to resist his eyes, but I didn't last long. He has such cute green eyes. The color looked exactly like his power.

"Fine" I groaned, relenting and closing my eyes.

"I win" Lloyd cheered, like the child he was. I blindly stuck out my tongue. Next time, Lloyd, next time. He picked me up and put me in the passanger seat.

"By the way, you look absolutely beautiful" Lloyd complimented in a whisper in my ear. I blushed.

"Well, you look radiantly handsome" I complimented back. I couldn't see it, or feel it, but I somehow knew that Lloyd was blushing red. I felt something slide around my middle and heard a click of a seatbelt.

He closed my door and I sat in silence for a moment. It was peaceful and comfortable, where I could pull out a book and read for hours at a time, until it was broken. I heard a door open, which has to be Lloyd opening the driver's side, and got in. He clicked in his seatbelt before starting the vehicle. Now, we were off to wherever this surprise is.

* * *

I felt our acceleration slow down until we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked, honoring Lloyd's wish of me keeping my eyes closed.

"Hold on for a little longer, Snow. We're almost there" Lloyd assured.

I heard a door open, and after a few seconds, it closed. A few minutes passed when I heard my door open. I tensed for a minute when the person held my hand.

"Relax" Lloyd soothed.

That one word calmed me down. I thought Lloyd left me, and that an unknown person was taking me away for some reason. I thought I would have to go all badass on the unknown person, but when I heard Lloyd next to me again, those ridiculous thoughts left me.

Lloyd led me to another place by my hand.

He stopped me again after a few minutes of him leading me.

"Can I open my eyes now, Greenie?" I asked.

"All right. All right. Yes, you can open your eyes now, Snow" Lloyd answered, chuckling.

I opened my eyes, and I gasped.

It was a fair in the park. There were rides, and booths of all kinds. I could even see my favorite rides from where I was standing, The Scrambler and the Ferris Wheel. **(AN: The Scrambler is my all-time _favorite_ ride! I could ride that for hours, and I did once. One year at an annual festival at my old school, my grandpa bought me a bracelet that gives me unlimited access to the rides. I was on The Scrambler for 2 hours!)**

I turned around to Lloyd.

"I found a flyer for this fair, and after we got the day off, and you decided to visit today, I wanted to take you" Lloyd said in explanation. I hugged him. He wasted no time in hugging me back.

"Thanks, Lloyd" I smiled.

"You're welcome. It was about time that we went somewhere with only each other, right?" he asked.

"Right" I giggled.

"Well, come on!" Lloyd urged. I smiled and let him lead me through the fair.

* * *

Lloyd finally got me away from The Scrambler when I saw the sun beginning to set. He couldn't get me away from the ride for hours.

We were sitting in contented silence as we sat in the ferris wheel, looking out at the view. It was sunset now, and watching the sun set was always beautiful.

"I love when the sun sets" I sighed in pleasure, leaning my head on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Hmm? Why's that, my dear?" he asked.

"A few reasons, really. It means that a new day is coming, night is after the sunset, and the sky turns into different colors and shades of red, orange, pink, and yellow" I explained, looking up at him. After I told my reasons, I looked back out to the sky.

"It's beautiful" I smiled.

"Not as much as you" Lloyd said.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, I have a riddle for you. There's a table with four people who are supposed to sit there, but they have no clue where to sit. There is you, me, Will, and Mary. In which order will they sit?" Lloyd asked. I sat up and thought about it.

"Um...you, me, Mary, and Will?" I asked.

"Nope, try again" Lloyd smiled.

"Okay, what about Will, then you, then me, and last Mary?"

"Ohh, so close. Try again"

"Oh, got it! First Will, then you, then Mary, and last is me. Aw, why am I last?" I asked. Then my eyes widened in realization, and from seeing Lloyd in front of me.

 **(AN: It's one of those where you can move around and stand up in.)**

"Autumn, I know that we had our ups and downs in our relationship, but that's normal for us, really. You travel dimensions, and I protect this city. I know that we had our tough times. I know we had bumps in the road, but you are the most beautiful woman that I've met. You're also smart, kind, loyal to your friends and family, friendly to the people you meet, and passionate about all kinds of things. I can't think of another person to spend the rest of my life with. Autumn Rosalina Kratt, will you marry me?" Lloyd asked, on one knee with a open black velvet box to reveal a ring that was shaped like a snowflake.

I was crying, too shoked for words. So, the best that I could do was smile and nod.

Lloyd smiled widely himself, and stood up. He carefully took the ring out, closed the box, and put it away. He took my hand in his and slipped the ring on my finger. I even saw that it was engraved.

 _Always._

I smiled at that. I kissed Lloyd on the lips. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. I don't care that I was still crying.

* * *

As Lloyd and I were leaving the fair at night, I noticed someone following us close in the back parking lot. I squeezed my fiancé's hand.

"I know baby girl. I got you" he whispered.

That took me by surprise. He never called me anything like that before. It was always Snow. I liked that though.

We got halfway to Lloyd's car before the stranger made any sort of move. The person ran forward and tried to grab me from behind, but Lloyd got to me first. He grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd demanded, trying to be intimidating. Not working for me, but for the stranger, it may be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I come in peace!" the stranger yelled, raising their hands in surrender. From the voice, I can tell that it was a guy.

"Wait a minute, Lloyd" I stopped him from charging at the mystery guy. I stepped closer to him.

"Snow? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"What's your name?" I asked, ignoring Lloyd.

"You should know my name, Elsa" the person said. Okay, at least I know that I know the guy.

"Hey, it's pitch black out here, so _excuse_ _me_ for not knowing a simple name!" I retorted.

"You never showed that attitude in all of the 17 years that I've known you" he grumbled.

"Ah, but 11 of those years were fake" I argued. Then I knew who I was talking to.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! We thought you were a fucking kidnapper or a mugger or something! Couldn't you have approached us some other way that _didn't_ include you being beaten up!?" I yelled at him.

"Actually, I'm George" Ron tried to deny.

"Stop denying it, Ron. What's the problem? I'm assuming there _is_ one, right?" I asked, glaring at Ron. He gulped under my murderous glare.

"Y-Yeah. There is, but I can't explain it to you with all the details fully. You need to hear it from Harry" Ron nodded. I sighed.

"All right. Lloyd, I have to go" I turned and kissed Lloyd on the lips. He kissed back, and after a couple swconds, we broke apart.

"I'm going with you" he said, determined.

"This is the dimension with the witches and wizards" I shook my head.

"Great, so I'll fit right in" Lloyd smiled. I face-palmed and turned to Ron.

"Is it all right if he comes along?" I asked, nodding at Lloyd.

"Sure" Ron nodded.

Lloyd and I walked towards Ron and held hands. I let Ron have a free hand to turn the watch that I gave to Hermione on. It was already on his dimension, so he grabbed my hand tightly and pushed it.

I glowed hot pink, Lloyd glowed green, and Ron glowed red. It grew in intensity for a moment before we left Ninjago, and appeared in a new place.

* * *

 **Done. Now, before you start critisizing me on this, let me explain a few things first. First, this takes place years later. Lloyd and Elsa are adults here. I really can't tell you how old right now. Second, Ron's talking about the play/book of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Third, while here, years later, they don't have a need for ninja anymore, they still stop an occasional mugging or robbery. Fourth, I know they have the temple as a home now, but for the sake of this one-shot, they used the Bounty to drop off the couples. Alice and Cole were dropped off before Elsa and Lloyd, Elsa and Lloyd were dropped off before Nya and Jay. Kai was driving. Fifth, Lloyd had coordinates programmed into his car to meet him where him and Elsa were being dropped off. Remember, this is a technological city. Okay, I think I explained everything. If I didn't, tell me in a review. Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


End file.
